


By Chance

by Mrs_Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Moony/pseuds/Mrs_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Remus and Lily were refused to share a room at the Boarding House, he isn't sure what to expect - his new roommate could be anybody. Also, one Sirius Black is quite annoyed and pissed when his plans are canceled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lelamore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamore/gifts).



> I hope this is close to what you wanted, and that you'll enjoy it. Merry Christmas!! xx

 

“Jeez, look at all those people. How do they expect us to find the boarding house?” Lily was looking around the place rather sheepishly. Apparently she wasn't as fearless as she always presented herself, which was quite funny to Remus.

 

“It's not _that_ big. I guess we'll get used to it in no time.” She shrugged it off and helped him with getting their things out of the car.

 

“Do you really need all those things? You've packed at least a dozen bags, Lils.” For that he received a nudge with an elbow.

 

“Shut up, Lupin. I've got an average amount of baggage, for your information.” She grinned at him in her typical, Lily-like way, and the familiarity of their teasing made him feel a bit calmer. He didn't show it, but he was almost as nervous about the whole uni thing as Lily, if not more.

 

After a while of meaningless walking around the place, Lily let out a frustrated groan. “Any idea where we oughta go?”

 

He didn't have a better response than a shrug, but then suddenly he spotted a shining board right above the building on their left, which read **Boarding House.**

 

“There it is! Hurry up, you lazy cockroach.” Lily's gaze also followed the same direction, and as always, she took all the glory.

 

“I saw it first! And a cockroach? Really?” But she was already under the board, waiting for him, so he sighed and picked up his cases.

“A roommate? I thought we could have a room together…?”

 

The woman behind the desk looked up with an indignant expression, her wrinkled lips forming into a huge pout.  “You thought wrong then, Mr. Lupin. It is not allowed here for people of opposite gender to share a room. Now, if you have no more foolish ideas to share, you can get into your _separate_ rooms and meet your new roommates.”

 

Both of them took their cards and walked down the corridor, properly annoyed.

 

“What an ignorant bitch! She looked at us like we were just about to jump each other the second we reached the room.”

 

Even though Remus wasn't at all happy about their situation, he had to hide a chuckle when he watched the furious, 5´5 tall redhead gesticulating aggressively, also threatening all the students they passed.

 

“Yeah, she destroyed our plans to get a proper shag on the first day here. What a shame.” Even he had to laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement. Even if he _was_ interested at girls at all, Lily had always been like a sister to him, and he was the same to her.

 

In a few moments they reached the door with the number 179.

 

“I guess this one's mine, so… see you later?” He double checked the number on his card and the one on the door, then accepted an offered hug from Lily, giving her one last kiss on the top of her head.

 

“Shitty world we live in, parting our ways like this! Don't you dare find yourself a replacement for me, alright?” Lily made sure she spoke loudly, even got a few amused looks from the still-passing people.

 

“Have I told you already how over dramatic you are? We'll see each other all the time, it's just a room. And I won't find a replacement, as long as you don't. Promise?”

 

“Promise. Okay, see you then. I'll come back over after I unpack.” She tossed her hair and walked away, sending him a lopsided smile before she turned to the right.

 

He was a little unsure how to work the key-card, but eventually managed to get the door open and get his first look round his new room. It was bigger than he expected, and he was rather happy to find out it wasn't occupied yet. That meant he had a few moments to unpack his stuff before the new person arrived.

 

After half an hour he had most of his things placed, and wasn't sure what to do next. He had no idea where Lily's room was, so he could only wait for her.

 

Sighing, he opened his laptop and sat himself on his bed, picking the one on the right, furthest from the door. He started editing his newest writing, and after a moment of hesitation, added the volume on his favourite song, suddenly feeling calmed by the vibes bouncing through the room.

 

_Did you get lost or something?_

 

_I was starting to think you abandoned me._

 

_Lily?_

 

_Alright, see you tomorrow then, I guess._

 

_Traitor._

 

He sent the last text, looking at the screen which said it was past nine. When he was just about to close the laptop and call it a night, he heard a loud noise coming from the corridor. It was approaching, and after a while he could hear the voices.

 

“What do you mean you haven't got a spare room? This is bullshit!” The voice was deep and weirdly calming at the same time, except it would have been much nicer if it wasn't louder than the music Remus's had on.

 

“Language, young man. Better watch it.” Oh, the grumpy lady again.

 

“Stick it up your…”

 

“Sirius, no. Drop it mate, alright? Go to your room, we'll solve this tomorrow. I mean it, _go_.”

 

Remus was quite surprised when the door went wide open, and all he could see was a silhouette bursting into his room. Then the stranger switched the light on, leaving him blinded by the sudden shine.

 

“Shit! Like I asked for any of this nonsense… Oh, a roommate, right? Brilliant. Just brilliant. You know what, I'll chat with you in the morning.  I'm not at all in a ready-to-face-new-people mood. 'Night.”

 

Remus just stared at the tornado that the boy, whom he now saw perfectly clear, certainly was.  “Er… alright?” he sounded like he hadn't talked in months, so he cleared his throat and tried to take his gaze off the boy. Sirius, was he called? He hadn't said his name yet, but that's what Remus had heard.

 

“Oh no. Listen, are you by now very attached to that bed you chose?” Sirius was looking at him, clasping his fingers. He realized he should give him an answer, even though he wasn't sure what the boy was asking.

 

“Well, not really, 's just a bed? Why?” He probably looked pretty dumb to Sirius, but he just couldn't help it but be taken aback by the amazing creature standing in front of him.

 

“I'd like to switch, if you don't mind. Well, more like I have to and you have no choice, otherwise I'll bitch about it the whole night. And the nights after. You wouldn't like that.” Sirius looked completely… serious, and the only thing missing was him checking his nails with that arrogant look he had on his too perfect face. Picturing that forced  Remus to hide another chuckle.

 

“Sure, I don't mind at all. Wouldn't like you to bitch all night, obviously.” That made Sirius grin, and in less than ten minutes, he was lying on his former bed, stretching his arms.

 

Remus had nothing much to do, so he laid on his own, browsing on his phone, but mostly just cautiously watching Sirius. The boy was so good-looking it almost hurt to look at, and from his attitude, was well aware of that. He was short, maybe a bit taller like Lily, however that suited him really well. He had his black hair in a loose bun, a few strands falling down his face.

 

Remus had to swallow hardly when Sirius got up from the bed to get something from his trunk.

The white T-shirt was obviously too tight for him, gripping tightly on his body in the way that should be illegal. When he reached up to put his backpack on the wardrobe, his shirt went up a bit, revealing his muscled, flat belly. Remus looked away before he could embarrass himself, or be caught staring at Sirius like a piece of cake.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud gasp.

 

“We haven't even met properly! I'm Sirius Black.” Sirius was suddenly standing next to his bed, holding out a hand for Remus to shake. He fought back another laugh and accepted the hand, maybe enjoying touching him way too much.

 

“It's nice to meet you, my name's Remus. Remus Lupin.”

 

Sirius smiled then, with what seemed like an honest smile, and then _winked_.  How could he be so ridiculously attractive!

 

“Great. Well, I'm off to bed now, I meant it when I said I'm not in state to be seen by people right now. See you then.”

 

“Sure. Goodnight.” The only answer he got was the sound of Sirius breathing calmly from across the room. He fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow, which Remus found extremely adorable.

 

Remus turned around on his back and fell asleep immediately, smiling.

He got woken up by two noticeable things. First was a bright light coming through the window on his right, and the second was… singing? He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the room. He quickly regretted the decision.

 

In the centre of the room stood Sirius Black, holding up two t-shirts and comparing them. What was way more distracting was that he stood there naked, with only a towel hanging low on his waist, and a water still dripping off his hair.

 

Remus had to remind himself to close his mouth, and when Sirius' eyes met his, he went red in the face because _he caught him staring, for fuck's sake._

 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Sorry for waking you up.  We've got a day off, but I can't really sleep for long, so… “ Up. His face is up.

 

“Er, that's fine. I would have woken up eventually.” \

 

Sirius' lips curved into a smirk as he held the two shirts in front of Remus.  “Which one? I can't decide.”

 

Wear nothing, that would be perfect.

 

“The blue one, I guess? Do you honestly trust my fashion sense after one night of knowing me?” He got up and found himself something to wear while Sirius just shrugged and pulled on the blue shirt.

 

He went to the bathroom and locked the door, trying to calm down a bit. It was just a guy. A too-fucking-hot, sodding, arrogant... What did he do for universe to punish him this way?

 

He got under the hot water, relaxing his muscles for a bit. After a quick shower, he managed to make himself look more like a human being (which not at all took way longer than usual) and then went back to the room. He was quite surprised to find Sirius sitting on _his_ bed, reading his book.

 

“Oh, sorry, I got interested in the cover. It's quite nice.” It was an old copy of Great Gatsby, the one he got for birthday ages ago.

 

“Thanks. I don't mind, feel free to read it.”

“Well, I don't really read a lot. I used to, but I get bored easily. It must be something really exciting to get my attention.” Remus flung himself on his own bed, noticing that Sirius didn't move away.

 

“I wanted to say sorry, for the last night. I was quite a rude, I'm not usually like that.” He looked genuine, but the smirk seemed to be the natural state of his face.

 

“No worries, really. What got you so angry? I heard some shouting...”

 

Sirius frowned again at that, rolling his eyes.  “That old bitch from reception messed up something, so James and I got separate rooms. We're best mates, we obviously wanted to share a room… But screw it, I was already in his, and it's just across the hall. I just don't like when someone changes my plans.”

 

Remus was very much noticing the way Sirius was leaning closer while talking to him, as if he was getting used to him. He certainly didn't mind having his personal space occupied by someone that gorgeous.

 

“The same happened to me, actually. My friend Lily and I were hoping to…” He didn't finish, since the door was opening again, revealing Lily leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Sorry, love, I forgot to charge my phone last night and… what the sodding fuck are you doing here!” Her expression quickly changed from relaxed to very surprised as she spotted Sirius, who burst into a loud laugh.

 

“Evans! You joking, right? I thought I'd never get to see you again.” He jumped across the room and attempted to kiss her on the cheek, and got a smack on his head from a widely-smiling Lily.

 

“Tosser. How did you get to a place like this? Do you realize it's a school, right?”

 

“I very much do. Thank Jamie for that, he managed to drag me here.”

 

Lily's face formed into a grimace, which left Sirius laughing again.  “He's here as well? Great, just great.”  She only then looked across the room at Remus, who sat there slightly confused.

 

“You haven't told me you share the room with the biggest shithead on the planet.” She sat herself on Remus' knee, planting a kiss on the side of his face. Sirius sat on the ground in front of them, leaning against the cupboard.

 

“I can't decide whether you love or hate each other and that leaves me confused.” He must have looked really weird, because Sirius chuckled at his expression.

 

“We went to the same school before. She hated me back then, but I knew that was just a façade. Our eternal love for each other is undeniable.” That made Lily kick him in the knee, but she done so with a loving smile.

 

“Don't trust a word he says, Remus. He's a jerk, a big-headed, narcissistic…”

 

“Stop complimenting me, would you?”

 

The two of them teased a bit longer, and Remus rather enjoyed that. After a while he started to participate, and they soon found themselves laughing and fighting back the tears.

 

He also got to know a bit more about Sirius Black. The obvious things, like that he was addicted to punk-rock, old records, hair products, and social sites, were brought up almost immediately. But Remus also found out that he preferred coffee (no sugar, a lot of milk), didn't like cats ( _But they're scary, with those murderous little eyes_ …), and that he had a motorbike parked outside, which Remus had no idea how he was allowed to.

 

The whole time, he was getting distracted by little things. How Sirius' jaw got a bit tense before he burst into laughter, how his grey eyes narrowed when he was talking passionately, how his whole body was a part of his stories, his arms gesticulating and pointing in a hypnotic way.

 

“Why didn't you keep in touch after school?” That made him wonder the most, since he couldn't imagine how those two could be so comfortable with each other and yet willing to not be together at all.

 

“I went to live with James' parents in Australia after we finished school. We couldn't come here very often, but recently we both got a bit overwhelmed by being so far from England, and James got this stupid idea – going to uni – which I, of course, agreed to because I'm easily convinced.” Sirius pulled out his phone, and after a while of browsing through his photos, he held it out for Remus to see.

 

“That's us. And that's the biggest fucking spider in the whole Earth, so yeah. I kind of had to take a break.”

 

Remus tried not to shudder at the sight of the huge, disgusting creature, and instead he focused on the tanned Sirius in a tank top. Much more interesting.

 

“Alright guys, I promised Marlene I'd go for a lunch with her, so see you later. Don't kill my best friend, Black, or I'll have your balls.” She looked deathly serious, although Sirius only chuckled at her, sending her an air kiss.

 

“I'll take care of him, Lily-the-dearest. Now get your lovely arse out of here.”

 

“Rude as always.” She closed the door and left them in the room alone.

 

“What are the odds,” Remus chuckled out, still a bit surprised.

 

“Yeah. At least we know we aren't weirdoes or murderers. That would be bad, and you seem too nice to be a killer.” With that Sirius got up and went out, saying something about catching James, and leaving Remus there with a stupid smile on his face.

He was really trying to focus on what Lily was saying, but how could he concentrate with such a distraction right in front of him?

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

Oh no, Lily noticed. She looked annoyed, and he looked where she was pointing in the book, trying to understand what was required of him.

 

“I swear to God Remus, you better not ask me for help next time. If you don't stop the drooling, I'm done with you.”

 

He blushed immediately, internally smacking himself for having such an obvious crush on his roommate who was now very distractingly leaning against the bookshelf, chatting with someone.

 

“I'm not drooling, what are you on about?” He looked everywhere but at Lily, who snorted loudly.

 

“Do I seem stupid to you? Your eyes have been permanently fixed on him since we arrived.”

 

He tried to play dumb for a little longer, not losing hope. “Who?”

 

“Black!” She stared at him until he gave up and sighed heavily.

 

“He just keeps doing it, Lils! Walking around the room just in a sodding towel…  I can't help it, he's like a fucking statue of a Greek god. How am I supposed to not get distracted by that?” He let his head fall in his hands, partially covering it.

 

“Well, of course he's bloody gorgeous, he's been using that power ever since I can remember. But it's not just that, is it?”

 

He only groaned, still unwilling to lift his head. Of course it wasn't just the looks, even though Sirius Black was a view worth looking at.  It was everything about him. Those two weeks of being roommates had almost driven Remus crazy. They've had long chats, laughed together, he also got to know James and hang out with them.

 

But the more he was getting to know Sirius, the more he wanted to lock them in their room and snog him senseless.

 

“Why don't you tell him then? I'm not an expert, but you two have been eye-fucking like crazy. It can't get more obvious that you're both mad for each other. You should try.”

 

He looked at her in disbelief.  “But he's straight, isn't he?”

 

Lily tried to cover her laugh, but failed miserably.  “I can't believe you didn't notice after a few hours with him. Or that he didn't tell you. He even has one of those shirts saying 'Say hey if you're gay' or some shit.”

 

Well, Sirius might have mentioned, from time to time, how cute Remus looked in his sweatshirt, or how his hair looked just adorable – but he took it all as just sarcastic remarks, nothing more.

 

“If you'll be keep smiling like this, you might get your face hurt.” Lily couldn't help it but smile as well.

 

“Very funny. Now please help me understand this, or this whole session will be pointless.”

 

She rolled her eyes but got back into study mood in a nanosecond.

Well, telling Sirius, that was easier said than done. Every time he tried, he ended up changing the subject. He found himself extremely weak-kneed and shaken when being too close to Sirius, which made him even more nervous. He wasn't usually like that, communicating with people was one of the skills he possessed. But the raven-haired boy seemed to make that all go away with just simply existing.

 

“Remus? Could you help me out here?” Sirius' voice was echoing from the bathroom, and Remus had to keep himself from running to the door. Instead he walked there and opened the door. As usual, Sirius' top was missing, he was only wearing his sweatpants and was looking a bit panicked.

 

“What is it?”

 

He turned to face Remus and bit his lip.  “I can't get my earring out, it must have gotten stuck or something…”

 

Remus came closer and touched Sirius' ear, trying to remove the earring, which went out quite easily.  “I've got it.”

 

Sirius held out a hand and he dropped it there, smiling at him.  “Thank you. You saved me from a horrible death. How could I ever repay you?”

 

With that he turned to face him again, pouting slightly, with a hand brushing through those hair Remus wanted to touch so badly… He almost moaned when he saw Sirius biting his lip again, this time meeting his eyes.

 

_Screw it._

 

He stepped even closer, so close that he could feel Sirius' breath in front of him. He watched Sirius carefully, almost expecting to get laughed at as he drew his hand up to browse his fingers through the soft, black hair. Sirius closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan.

 

“Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?” Remus didn't realize that he said it aloud.

 

Sirius smirked at that, connecting their looks again. “Then why don't you just lean in and kiss me already?”

 

The first moment of surprise was long gone when Sirius didn't wait for a response.  Instead he stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Remus'. They were soft and warm and Remus didn't ever want it to stop. Their hands wandered around each other, making the space between them almost non-existent. After they had to break apart, Sirius was the first one to speak.

 

“That was fucking amazing… better than I imagined.” He chuckled at Remus' expression.

 

“Imagined? I thought I was the one with a huge crush here.”

 

“I guess that makes two of us.” Remus brushed his knuckles against those smooth cheeks, then ran his thumb over Sirius' bottom lip.

 

“Sharing a room seems like a much more fun now. I'm kinda glad we've been assigned together, you know. You're not that awful, could have been worse.” Sirius' words were being interrupted by the small kisses he pressed all over Remus' face.

 

“I can only agree. You're not as insufferable as I originally thought.”

 

“Insufferable? Me? What a silly thought. I'm gorgeous.”

 

“Sure you are, just as you are modest.”

 

“I don't have to be. Now please shut up and snog me stupid.”

 

“Gladly.”


End file.
